


Tribute

by capncosmo



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Community: 30_deathfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura makes lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 15. Apathy
> 
> Spoilers for episode 31, Sakura's family.

No one calls her. She finds out from the news. A picture of some police officers roping off a twisted mass of black metal surrounded by a spray of glass, illuminated only by the flashing red lights of their cars, flashes on the screen. A blaring headline accompanies it in blocky letters as the anchor reports the situation in sterile language.

"Mogul Nishihori and Wife Killed in Car Crash."

Sakura continues making lunch.

She wonders as she leaves for work if it's revenge or some kind of flattery that she reacts exactly as they taught her: she doesn't feel anything.


End file.
